Time Can Be Rewritten
by DoctorStevieWonder
Summary: Three years after Children of Earth, Captain Jack Harkness returns to Cardiff hoping to rebuild his Torchwood Team. When he arrives he find Torchwood had been rebuilt, but who is the new coffee boy?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Jack Harkness lost his lover, three years since he abandoned Gwen Cooper to live a normal life. Three years since Jack Harkness lost everything. Jack had finally returned to Cardiff, in search of rebuilding Torchwood. New staff, new building, new Jack. That is what he aimed for, but he couldn't think of not having his team. Not having Toshiko Sato, not having Owen Harper, not having Gwen Cooper and certainly not having Ianto Jones. Ianto Jones, his lover. It brought him to tears just thinking about it.

Jack walked passed the Plass, seeing the Water Tower had been rebuilt. He knew he could rebuild Torchwood. He would just have to find the right team members that would not remind him of his previous team. He ran down to the bay, running through the visitor's centre, pushing the red button behind the desk. He took the lift down to where the hub originally was, getting surprised when he saw it looked just how it had before. He heard someone speaking, with a Welsh accent. He knew that voice anywhere. He thought this was all a dream. The owner of the Welsh voice stared at the ex-time agent.

"Jack bloody Harkness!" the owner screamed, wrapping him into a hug.

"Gwen Cooper. Or is it Williams? Never did quite learn it" Jack laughed.

"You staying for good then, Jack?" another welsh voice came from behind them.

"You know me, Rhys. Here and there, busy man" Jack said, pulling out of Gwen's grip.

"Have you sorted your head out then?" Gwen asked, tapping Jack's forehead.

"Well, as much as I can" Jack grinned then looked around the hub. "Redecorated, I see."

"Well we had to, if the world wasn't going to get over-done by aliens in your absence. And it was left in ruins…" Gwen trailed off.

Jack nodded, then he heard crashing and banging coming from a part of the hub.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's our new coffee boy…Well I say new, I mean old" Gwen grinned.

"Ianto? But…but he died, didn't he?" Jack looked at Gwen then Rhys, confused.

"Oh that's what you thought, sir. Coffee?" the voice of a Welsh man came from the left of the Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh that's what you thought, sir. Coffee?" the voice of a Welshman came from the left of the Captain.

Jack turned to face the man, thinking he was never going to hear those Welsh vowels ever again. Ianto Jones. His once lover. A smile broke out on his face.

"But…how?" Jack asked.

"You" Ianto chuckled.

"Me? But…" Jack shook his head, confused.

"Immortal, kiss, me dying. You will work it out sooner or later" Ianto laughed.

Gwen and Rhys wondered off to another part of the hub, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

"I made you…immortal?"

Ianto nodded, twisting his hands, nervously. Jack sighed, happily.

"I thought I had lost you" Jack broke out into a grin.

"You still don't have me, sir. I work for Gwen and Rhys, not you. Gwen and Rhys Williams. You abandoned Torchwood, you abandoned Earth! Anything could of happened! Gwen was six months pregnant when you left, she couldn't do anything. It took me a whole nine months to recover, her whole pregnancy. Luckily the Doctor was around to save us when the cyber men and Daleks attacked yet again" Ianto said through gritted teeth.

"You know I'm sorry, Ianto. I would do anything to turn back time. Do anything to save Owen and Tosh! But I-" Jack stopped.

"You don't have to do anything. You don't have to save Owen and Tosh, the Doctor managed to do that for us. They should be here soon, you staying?" Ianto asked as he walked away.

_Did he really think I was going to open my arms to him when he finally returned?_ Ianto thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Did he really think I was going to open my arms to him when he finally returned? _Ianto thought to himself.

Jack stuttered, not sure how he was meant to answer that question. Yes, he wanted to stay. To put things right. But at the same time he wanted to go of and explore the rest of the universe, move on from Ianto as Ianto had from him.

The cog door opened, showing a happy couple giggling at silly jokes and mistakes. Owen Harper stopped laughing as soon as he looked up from his linked hands with Toshiko Sato-Harper, seeing Jack.

"Jack Harkness, never thought I was going to see that face again" Owen said, no emotion on his face. "Actually, I wished so hard that I wouldn't see it again. Someone must seriously hate me if you have returned."

Tosh finally looked up, sighing as she did. "You, Jack Harkness, owe us all more than an apology! You abandoned us all! You murdered me, Owen and Ianto! You have kept Ianto alive with your bloody immortal-ness, luckily. But me and Owen…we had no chance! Gwen managed to get in touch with your 'doctor' and he managed to save both of me and Owen. Staying for long because I don't think we need you here."Tosh walked over to her desk, Owen following her but to his own. Ianto passed Jack, placing two cups of coffee on each desk.

"Your morning brews, Mr and Mrs Harper" Ianto smiled at them both.

They both thanked Ianto before he left to go to his kitchen. Jack went over to where Gwen and Rhys had wandered off to.

"Gwen!" Jack walked into his old office.

"What do you want Jack? To kill me and Rhys then go running off to do some flirting?"

"No, I want to know how much it will take for you to all know that I didn't want any of you to die."

"We will hold a meeting, in five minutes, you can tell us there and we will see if your excuses are good enough" Gwen said, before pushing Jack out of her office.

Jack sighed, walking over to the board room, rubbing his face with his hands.

It was a few minutes till the rest of the team entered the board room, sitting down in their normal seats. Jack stood at the front. Ianto kept eye-contact away from Jack, not wanting to feel the lost connection.

"I know I have been a prick for the years you have all known me. I know three of you have died due to Torchwood. But I want all of you to know what I was doing in my three year absence" Jack started, taking a breath before talking again. "I went to different planets, trying to find a way of bringing you all back. To stop what had happened. I didn't want any of you to die, not one bit. Especially you Ianto, you changed me. You changed me for a better person. Every planet I went to, it was because of you. Because I wanted you back. Because I needed you. Out of all the people and aliens I have been with, I have never wanted anyone more than you. I know you all hate me, and I know the reasons why. But I want you all to forgive me, but only if you can. I don't want any of you to do anything you don't want to."

When Jack had finished his speech, the board room was filled with silence. Ianto was staring at Jack, his mouth a gap. Jack looked at them all in turn, keeping eye contact with Ianto for longest.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looked at them all in turn, keeping eye contact with Ianto for longest.

_We can't trust him,_ Owen thought.

_How do you know? He keeps his thoughts locked away, we don't know what he is thinking, _Tosh thought.

_Well, Tosh, do you trust him?_ came Gwen's thoughts.

_Of course I do, I don't think he will say those words and don't mean it._

_Ianto, what do you think?_ Gwen asked.

Ianto didn't answer, instead Jack's thoughts were heard by the four, _I know how your communicating, I saw Tosh's necklace this morning. Do you mind hurrying up, though?_

Jack and Ianto still had eye contact, not taking their gaze of the other. All Jack wanted was to feel Ianto's lips on his own. All Jack wanted was to wrap his arms around Ianto. Ianto nodded his head, for Jack to follow him out. The men walked out of the board room, standing outside the door.

"Did you really mean what you said in there?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded, "Every word. I didn't mean to hurt you, Ianto. I only left because I thought you had died. If I knew you hadn't I would not have left, well, I would of but for less time. The whole time I was away, you were the one in my thoughts."

Ianto smiled, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Ianto wanted to forgive Jack, but could he trust him? Ianto knew the answer to that, his smile grew.

"Am I forgiven?" Jack asked.

To answer his question, Ianto stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Jack's body.

"No, you are not" Ianto smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Jack's lips.

Jack kissed back almost straight away, pulling Ianto close to him. How much Ianto had missed Jack's lips in the past three years was indescribable but Jack felt the same way.

Jack licked Ianto's lips, for entry into his mouth. As soon as Ianto's lips parted, Jack explored the Welshman's mouth with his tongue. Ianto did the same with Jack's mouth, exploring the familiar mouth. A cough from behind them made them pull apart from each other, which disappointed both men.

"We have an answer, Jack" Gwen said. "But I don't think that matters anymore, don't you?" she said, looking at Ianto.

Ianto dropped his head, walking back into the board room, with Jack just behind. Ianto sat down and Jack took his place at the front of the room again.

"Jack, you are forgiven, but your not allowed to run away again and expect us to forgive you afterwards. This is your last chance, Jack" Gwen said as she entered the room again.

"I've made a promise Gwen, I'm not leaving again unless if its absolutely necessary" Jack said, looking at Ianto.


End file.
